


The Way You See Him (Sam Version)

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous asked:Could I please request a Sam Drabble/oneshot?? No specifics, just have fun!Word Count: 193Parings: Sam x ReaderWarnings:A/N: due to this I decided to do a sam version to the way you see him. I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	The Way You See Him (Sam Version)

She watched Sam bend over the lore book he was reading. She drank in his features, part of her wishing he’d look up look up so she could lose herself in his hazel eyes. Those eyes that held so much weight, yet so much kindness.   
Slowly her eyes traveled down his muscular back, then down his arms. Those arms held so much power and she loved them. Loved watching the way they pulled him up as he did pull-ups. Or how they pushed his body up as he held a yoga pose.  
Her eyes drifted to his hands as they turn the page. Those hands that were so big and warm. How sometimes they would caress her gently, or how they could turn ruff as he manhandled her. Both sides of him that she loved.   
Eventually she made her way over to him and rubbed his strong shoulders. He sighed and relaxed into her touch. She massaged his neck and shoulders, admiring how solid he felt beneath her.  
This hazel- eyed giant had stolen her heart, and she would never get it back. If she was being honest she didn’t want it back.


End file.
